One Last Moment
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: Some birthday he was having, being stuck in the hospital is one thing. It's another thing when your heart stops beating, right in the middle of your birthday party. The doctors had said Kenny wouldn't live past ten years of age, let alone to seventeen. But what he doesn't expect, is an old friend to show up at his bedside.


**One Last Moment**

* * *

Kenny lays back in the hospital bed, listening to the monotonous drone of the heart rate monitor attached to him. His eyes opened, sharp pains shooting through his chest. It's a strange sensation, feeling something akin to being struck with a bolt of lightning. The shrill continuous beeping blares from his left, the strong smell of antiseptic rich in his nose.

Some birthday he was having, being stuck in the hospital is one thing. It's another thing when your heart stops beating, right in the middle of your birthday party. The doctors had said Kenny wouldn't live past ten years of age, let alone to seventeen.

A soft smile crosses his face at the thought of proving the doctors wrong, living seven years longer than they predicted. Eric Cartman was to thank for that, managed to change the governments mind on stem cell research. It had given him a fighting chance to live but it wasn't cure

Kenny's mind drifted to the people closes to him, his family and friends. One face instantly comes to mind, despite having not seen them for a while. He would give anything to see this person one last time before he goes, just one last moment.

A knock rings out, pulling Kenny from his thoughts. His gaze flicks over to the doorframe, filling him with elation at the sight of his raven-haired friend standing in the doorway. He sits up, gesturing for his friend to come in

"Hey dude, how you are holding up?" Stan asks, struggling to look at his friend

"I can't complain, I mean my heart stopping in the middle of my party was a bummer. This makes up for that" Kenny replies with a grin

"Yeah, look dude. I'm so sorry I haven't come to visit in a long time" Stan says with a shaky voice, making him sound like he's a moment from crying

"Hey, it's all good dude, I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to visit if I were in your position" Kenny replies, checking his friend out

Stan had certainly bulked up since Kenny had last seen him, swapping out his usual outfit for a jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt of a band that Kenny wasn't familiar with, the brown leather jacket Kenny had gotten Kyle to give him for his birthday and the silly puffball hat that he'd worn since they'd met in kindergarten.

"You got hot Dude" Kenny says with a chuckle and a round of coughing

"Duuude that's gay" Stan replies with a weak smile

"Heh, it's good to see you Stan"

Stan sits down on the bed, embracing his friend. Kenny can see the weight on Stan's shoulders, the guilt weighing on his mind.

"Penny for your thought?" Kenny asks, handing Stan the old penny he'd found in the cafeteria

"Thanks… Everything has just gone down hill since I stopped coming to visit. I'm becoming distracted, my grads are slipping, I broke up with Wendy, I'm picking fights with my family. It's all going to shit dude. It's making me drink more and I can't fucking stand it. So, I came to see you. To be a good friend and to clear my mind"

"I'm here if you need me but dude, you broke up with Wendy. That's rough, bet Cartman is giving you shit for it" The blonde replies

"You don't know the half of it" Stan says with a sigh "I'm sorry for dumping my shit on you dude"

"What are friends for… I have to ask; have you been drinking tonight?" Kenny ask curiously

Stan doesn't respond, simply pulling a bottle of Jack Daniels from his coat. Kenny chuckles, taking the bottle from his friend. He pulls a folding knife from his pocket, flicking it open. He uses the knife to crack the top, offering Stan a swig from it.

He takes the bottle from Kenny, raising to his lip. He stops looking at his friend, sighing before as he speaks

"Here's to life at its shittiest and the friends who help us through it" He says, taking a mouthful straight from the bottle with a grimace at the bitter taste.

"Here, here" Kenny responds, taking his own swig from the bottle

Stan and Kenny spend the hour talking, catching up on what has been happening in their lives. The share the bottle of Jack, getting though half the bottle. It takes some careful prodding from Kenny to get Stan to fully open up about his issues, especially the split between his friendship with Kyle. That particular subject seems a very sore subject for the former super best friend, making Kenny remind himself to squeeze more information out of Kyle.

"You really seem to get me man, like nobody else gets me like do man" Stan slurs out drunkenly, pulling Kenny out of his train of thought.

"You're drunk Stan" Kenny says with a chuckle

"Women are crazy, you know. They can't seem to make up their mind about anything, when they do make up their mind about something. It takes a tiny thing to make them change their mind or start a huge fight. Wendy was really bad that way, like god forbid I disagree with her point of view. I wish I could date someone like you Ken, you know what you want and always say what is on your mind. You're a pretty cool dude" Stan slurs, leaning onto Kenny.

"You don't to date me…" Kenny starts to say, quickly being interrupted

"I do, really. You're amazing Ken. You're a great listener, always willing to help, you're not judgemental and a million other things I can't even begin to list." Stan says, going off on a tangent

"Then Kiss me" Kenny counters, silencing his friend

"What"

"Put your money where your mouth is and kiss me" Kenny says, bitting his lip

Stan blinks for a moment before leaning in towards Kenny, going in for a kiss. The blonde-haired boy also leans forward, his lips meeting Stan's. The kiss starts somewhat chaste, a tingle going down both their spines. The kiss heats ups, Kenny pushing Stan down onto the bed.

Stan's hand creeps up Kenny's shirt, his fingers exploring every inch of the blond boy's body. His fingers trace the various scars littering the blonde's chest, displaying a roadmap of abuse and violence upon the poor boy. Stan balked, thinking about how Kenny rarely ever takes his parka off

"You know this could change our relationship forever and I've already lost most of my friends. I don't want to lose you but I really wanna…" Stan begins to say, before being silenced by Kenny

"Shut up and fuck me Stan" Kenny responded.

The two boys embraced under the flicking light and made love to the steady rhythm of the heart monitor's sharp,loud and very shrill beeping.

* * *

**_A/N – Hey there everyone, my names Tamashi and I've come to invade this fandom like I've done to other fandoms. This was just a quick fic that, may or may not turn into a multiple chapter story. That depends on your feedback._**

**_This will be rated T for now, although if I do continue it. It will be bumped up to an M rating. This story is based on the season 5 episode "Kenny Dies" _**

**_I will not write Stendy (Too Normal for me) and I will absolutely not write Kyman (I believe Kyle and Cartman have way too much animosity to ever be lovers)_**

**_I may include Creek in this story, as it is one of my favourite ships. Tweek is so cute, I don't care they're not actually together. Let me know of any other ships you'd like me to include. Also is there a proper ship yet for Kyle/Heidi, if so. What's it called, thoses too are cute together._**

**_You can leave your comments, question or criticism in a review or PM and I will address in the next chapter. So don't be afraid to tell me what you all think, I'm not gonna be mean or anything._**

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time. Ciao for now_**

**_PS. RESPECT MAH AUTHORITAH._**


End file.
